They're back?
by QuestionableSince1996
Summary: they are going to they're first day in high school and what they didn't expect was to see the RowdyRuff Boys. don't own the PPGs or the RRBs so yeah review like it might finish it! ButchxButtercup BlossomxBrick BubblesxBoomer
1. OMG

Bubble's prov.

It's the first day of high school. I got dressed in my favorite blue dress with floral design, a white cardigan with a white belt hold my cardigan together, my favorite white heals, and to tie my outfit I put my hair in their famous pigtails and put two white lace bows around each. I must say I look really cute! As I stared a little bit longer in the mirror perfecting my makeup I heard blossom outside the bathroom.

"Bubbles hurry up or we're going to be late for school." She said.

"Ok, I'm done" I said as I walk outside the bathroom. I saw Blossom in her Peach colored heart printed skirt, White Blazer, her Vintage Dusty Pink bag, put her hair in the famous ponytail with a peach bow around it. She looked like she was ready for an interview for those all-about-business-jobs. "Hey, blossom, where's Buttercup?" I asked. I mean really its 7:45, shouldn't she be up by now.

"BUTTERCUP GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED!" she yelled.

Buttercup is always like this she never wakes up until after 2:20.

"NO!" typical Buttercup…

"YES!" and this is where the fighting begins…

"NEVER!"

"BUTTERCUP, DON'T MAKE ME GO UP THERE!"

"I DARE YOU" and right then and there me and blossom walked uo the stairs. By now the professor gave us our own rooms for our 13th birthday.

"Come on butter cup, we're going to be late." I said in my begging voice.

"NO!" and when the sweet voice doesn't get buttercup out of bed, Blossom just rams the door down and drags her to the bathroom while I get buttercup's clothes ready. And that's what just happened. Once she was done she wore her favorite over size green shirt that slid over her left shoulder and said "I may be short, but so is my temper." In black letters, with ripped up black jeans, and her favorite black converses with green laces.

"Finally now let's go! Or we're going to be late." Blossom said

We all ran in our super speed and got to school on time and in our homeroom. And that's when we saw them… the RowdyRuff Boys.


	2. Blush

Blossom's Prov.

When Bubbles, Buttercup, and I had walked into our homeroom. I never expected to see the RowdyRuff Boys. And by looking at my sister's faces, neither did they. So we did what we do every day when we get to school. Well except Bubbles…

"AHH!" she screamed. And before she could say anything else, Buttercup and I shut her mouth with our hands and walked outside the classroom.

"Bubbles, what's your problem?" Buttercup asked in her you-better-give- me-the-answer-or else voice.

"I-they-RowdyRuff-Boys-and-scared" she stopped and took a deep breath and said, well more like screamed "IDON'TWANTTODIETHISYOUNG!" oh Bubbles, the over exaggerated one in the family.

"We are not going to die." Said Buttercup "We've kicked their asses before, and we can do it again."

"Buttercup, calm down. And Bubbles, buttercup is right. We have won almost all our battles with them."

"Yea but they left when we were 6, what if Mojo or HIM taught them something new or made them even more powerful or-" Bubbles got interrupted by our teacher.

"Girls, come on in we have new students." Mrs. Keen said. Mrs. Keen had decided to be a high school teacher the year we left kinder garden. She said that she wanted to stay with us for our last 4 years in Townsville before we leave for collage or at least till Bubbles and I do.

"Hey I heard that!" buttercup yelled (in my ear). She had gotten the power to read, talk, and manipulate minds when she turned 8. And trust me she uses them 'well'.

"Stop reading my mind Buttercup!"

"Well your thoughts are just too loud!"

"Girls stop fighting" our youngest sister was at the verge of tears.

"Fine" we said in harmony.

After we and mostly me apologized to Bubbles. We walked in the classroom.

"Well now that we're all here, we can start. Boys and girl please stand up and introduce yourselves." Mrs. Keen said. While pointing at Brick who was wearing his signicher Red hat, with a Red Checked Hoodie Shirt, and Blue baggy Jeans.

"Well I'm brick." He pointed to himself. "This is Butch." he pointed to his brother who had on a Green t-shirt that had black skulls, with black jeans, and had his hair spiked up. "That's Boomer." Who had on a blue Weezer T-shirt, a black tie, and Black skinny jeans. And you can get the rest from here. "And the last one is blaze." He pointed at the girl with an ACDC t-shirt, black military boots, 80's leather jacket, skinny black jeans, with Brown almost black hair, and Gold eyes. "We are the Jojo siblings."

I looked at Bubbles and Buttercup; they had the same reaction as me. When did the RowdyRuff Boys have a sister…?

'Wow they're cute!' princes said.

"_Whore._" Buttercup said telepathically.

"Buttercup be nice" even though she's right, we had to be nice to princess, sadly.

"Now boys and girl, please sit behind the PowerPuff girls." We groaned. Great way to tell them who we are Mrs. Keen.

And even better Brick got to sit behind me, Boomer got behind Bubbles, and Butch got behind Buttercup. While their sister got behind Mitch. Mitch was an old friend of ours, he and buttercup use to skateboard together and do pranks on each other, now they're best friends.

Once they sat down, Mrs. Keen started the lesson. Not even 3 minutes into the class a crumpled up note hit my head. As much as I wanted to kill Brick, my curiosity got the better of me, so I opened the note.

And it said '_hey babe missed me, cuz I sure did. I see you 'changed' a lot over 8 years.' _I must of blushed or something because he started to laugh and whispered in my ear and said "you look cute when you blush." And no one and I mean no one has done that and make me blush this hard.

IHATEBRICKJOJO!...

"_No you don't you like him…"_

"Shut up, buttercup!"


	3. Flirt

Buttercup's Prov.

Wow who knew Blossom liked Brick… oh yea I did! But what I didn't know was that the RowdyRuff Boys had a sister. And I wonder what her power is, if they're like ours or something different.

_Oww! _I thought I looked around to see what hit me in the head… and great an eraser.

_Sorry, Butterbutt, didn't mean to hit you that hard. _He has the same power as me! _Wow you catch on quick. Now I see you've gotten a lot more, how should I say this girly._

"I AM NOT GIRLY!" I screamed while I stud up and pointed my finger at him. "AND DON'T YOU EVER, AND I MEAN EVER SAY THAT AGAIN AND I'M A-"

"Ms. Utonium-" Mrs. Keen never says my last name unless i get in trouble.

"Yea I know to the principal's office." I said.

"No it was my fault, she shouldn't take the blame." Butch said. I did not expect Butch to say that and by the look on my sisters' faces neither did they.

"Well you are a new student and that's very nice of you to tell your wrongs so I'll let you off with a warning. And as for you Buttercup, another outburst like that will give you detention." Mrs. Keen is cool and stuff but when you get on her bad side she turns into this crazy person, it's kind of funny when it's not at you she's yelling at.

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

"Well that's the bell run along and get to your next class." Mrs. Keen said.

Well my next class I have is algebra, and I'm in the same class as Mitch. Yes I'm not alone!

"Hey, B.C.!" Mitch called me.

"Yeah what's up?" I asked

"Well it looked like you knew the new kids?"

"Well my sisters and I know the boys. We have no clue about the girl. And why ask?"

"Well I like that girl. And I was wondering if you could you know introduce me?"

"No, stay away from them. They're bad news. Trust me."

"But the guy just saved you from go-"

"NO! AWAY FROM THEM MITCH! AWAY!"

"Ok, fine…" Mitch is like a little brother to me. I don't want him getting hurt by my worst enemies' sister!

When we got to the classroom, you won't believe who was seating in my seat… yeah you guessed it…Bitchy boy.

"Hey, I take offence in that." He said looking up at me.

"Stop reading my mind! And get out of my seat, Butch." I growled.

"Calm down kitty I was only keeping it warm." He said with a smirk.

_You know for a villain he's kind of cute._

His smirk got wider "well, well buttercup i have to admit you've gotten cuter to over the years." He whispered in my ear as he stud behind me. But once I turned around he had gone to the open seat that was across the room.

"Sure it's bad for me to have feelings for his sister, when it's totally fine to flirt with him." Mitch said as he sat down behind me.

"I was not flirting." I said.

"Yeah sure."

/lunch/

"Hey, Buttercup!" Blossom yelled. She Bubbles and Mitch all sat at the furthest table near the windows.

"Hey guys." I said while putting my lunch down.

"Hey, guess what happened to me?"Bubbles said.

"What? You know how I hate guessing." I said.

"Well I saw Boomer all day today I even saw his sister in my art class." She said.

"Did they do anything to you?" Blossom asked. She looked like she was going to kick some ass.

"No but, boomer said he wanted to be my friend and that he was good, and he even asked me out 3 times in each of my classes."

"Well that's strange Brick was trying to ask me out to." Blossom said

"Well what if it's a trick?" I said. "They're the RowdyRuff boys for god sake."

"Or maybe they're good?" Mitch said.

"Mitch didn't I talk to you already about this." I said

"Well-"

"Hi, Mitch!" no way he asked her to sit at our table. See this is what happens when I'm not in the same classes as my siblings.

"Hey blaze. Umm… you can sit next to me and bubbles, I have to get a drink." Nice job putting her away from me and blossom.

"So tell us about yourself Blaze" Bubbles said in a kind voice.

"Well what is there to talk about?" she asked.

"How about how you became their sister?" I asked

Wow she looks kind of scared. See bad people don't-

"Umm… ok… sure." She said. Damn she's good.


	4. My Past

Blaze's Prov.

"well unlike you or my brothers I was normal." And then I look at Buttercup's face. "I mean as in no powers."

"so wait you don't have powers?" Bubbles asked.

"I do but, I wasn't born with them like my brothers."

/flashback/

It was my 6th birthday and my brother and I ran outside the foster home to see if we could see the shooting stars. When we finally reached the roof my little brother took out a piece of cake from the kitchen. He sang me the birthday song. After a while me and my brother just sat there looking when we saw 3 shouting stars.

One was blue, another was red, and the last one was green. We made a wish mine wanting to have a family, and my brother the same.

But then the stars started coming after us and out of nowhere the blue one grabbed Jordan and the red one grabbed me. After a couple of hours of screaming we landed in a cave. And once they put me down I looked to see who they were. They were regular boys they looked around my age.

"Where did you take us?" I screamed at them.

"You're in Mojo's hideout." The blue one said wail putting my crying 3 year old brother

"Great job, Boomer." The Green one said meanly.

"Nice going, now she's going to want to go home." The red one said.

"And what are your names?"

"What's yours?" asked the red one.

"I asked first."

"Children, children." Some monkey said.

"MONKEY TALKS! MONKEY TALKS!" my brother yelled while jumping on the monkey.

"GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!" the monkey yelled. "well my name is Mojo Jojo and these are my sons Brick Butch and Boomer. You two will become, the next strongest supper villans in th-"

"WE DON'T WANT TO BE VILLIANS!" I screamed.

"ugh. Just put her in the machine." The monkey said.

Boomer was scared he didn't want to put me in the machine. So Butch grabbed me by my wrist and dragged me to the machine, while Brick picked up Jordan. I was put in first. It was so painful. I was screaming the whole time. I was so scared. But once I was out. I beat the crap out of the monkey and took my brother and flew back Cityville.

Not even 3 minutes into the flight I was stopped by Boomer. "hey waite we want to help you."

"NO!"

"Please just trust us. We didn't know mojo was going to do that to you if we had we would have kicked him out." Brick said.

"NO!"

"Please. We're sorry." All 3 of them said at the same time.

"We can help you. We can become a family and help you and your brother." Brick said.

He was right I needed to help my brother.

"And anyway who's going to want a freak with powers and her normal brother?" he was right who was going to want me now that I was a freak and I can't leave my brother.

"fine. But you can't be bad anymore and you have to get a place for us to live." And they agreed.

/end of flash back/

"And here we are now, I'm a freshman with Boomer, Butch, and Brick. While Jordan is in 6th grade." I finished.

"Wow I never knew that the boys would that for anyone." Blossom said.

"Not if you know them like I do." I said.

"hey, you never told us what your powers are." Buttercup said

"I can see the future. Oh and by the way can you ask Mitch if he likes me? Bye." I said with my farewell.

"hey where you going?" Mitch asked finally coming to the table. He is really cute.

"I have to go met my brothers at their lunch table. Bye." I kissed him on the cheek. Woops I shouldn't have done that.

_Yes you shouldn't have. _Butch said telepathically.

_SHIT! STUPID BROTHERS AND THEIR POWERS!_

_HEY I CAN HEAR YOU!_

_THAT'S THE POINT OF IT STUPID! I hate older brothers._

_We love you too._

_GET OUT OF MY MIND BUTCH!_

/

Hey! I know these things are short but bear with me. I need some ideas on what I should do next. And I was thinking of making a challenge for all you PowerPuff Girls+RowdyRuff Boys writers. I'll have it on my page. Just check it out. I hope you like the story so far!


	5. Date? and Kiss?

Mitch's Pov.

She kissed me! I'm so happy that I can dance and not care if anyone is looking!

_Sure._ B.C. said in my head

Hey! You ruined the moment!

_Sure I did… now how about having the guts to tell her. Or are you chicken._

Hey weren't you the one that said to stay away from her?

_Well I changed my mind._

Does that mean-

"Oww!" I yelled! "what was that for?" I had gotten hit in the with a basketball. Oh right we're in gym.

"Hey Mitch get it together!" Dustin yelled. "we're losing and you daydreaming isn't helping."

I turned around to see all the girls that were play volleyball laughing at me. Great and it just so happened that Blaze was on the team. No she definitely doesn't like me. I said while putting my head down so my blonde shag hair can cover my eyes.

"Come on Utonium, we don't have all day." Well you see I'm actually the PowerPuff Girls cousin. My dad is brother to the Professor; he had called in a favor if he could take care of me while my dad gets on track. You see my mom died just last year and my dad had lost his job, he didn't want to send me to a foster home, so he sent me to live with my uncle. And unlike the PowerPuff Girls I don't have powers.

Some people like to say I look like my cousin Bubbles because of my blonde hair, or my cousin Buttercup because of my eyes, and even my cousin Blossom because of her smartness and attitude. But in reality I look like my mom.

"Ok, stop rushing me." I whispered to myself so I don't get detention.

/

Finally! School is over!

BAMB!

"Crap!" oh no I think I ran into someone?

"Damn, my papers!" it was Blaze.

"Sorry!" I said as I bent down to help her pick up her books.

"No I should be the one apologizing I was the one who didn't pay attention."

"No I'm sorry really."

"Well how about it was no one's fault."

"Yep that sounds good."

I said I turned around as fast as I could so she couldn't see the blush that was coming across my face. I started to walk away when she grabbed wrist.

"Umm… well you see Mitch I was kind of wondering if you would you know want to go out with me sometime… I mean if that's ok with you." Wow she's cute when she blushes and stutters.

"HELL YEAH!... I mean… yeah that sounds great." Yes! Doing the happy dance in my head! Oh yeah uh!

"Great see you tonight." And she left to go home.

YES I HAVE A DATE WITH THE CUTEST GIRL IN SCHOOL!

_Great now did you get her address?_

SHIT!

_Great going stupid and do you know what time to pick her up?_

SHIT!

_Nice, dude._

Shut up, Buttercup.

Buttercup's pov.

See what I do for family. I was forced to come out here after school to find Blaze or one of her brothers. Sadly the person I found was Butch…

"Hey, Butterbutt, did you miss me?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"No, and I need to know where you live." Great that sounded weird.

"Why would you need to know that? Unless-"

"Mitch is taking Blaze out for a date and he doesn't have her phone number, or address and he's too chicken to ask for himself."

"MY SISTER IS GOING ON A DATE! OH HELL NO!"

"BUTCH SHUT UP!"

"SHE'S TO YOUNG TO GO OUT ON A DATE!"

"BUT-"

"NO WAY IN HELL AM I-"

"BUTCH!"

"What?"

"Do you hear yourself?"

"Yeah and she's too young to go on a date!"

"So what how old were you when you went on your first date?"

"11." Wow that's young, and why am I jealous over some girl and Butch I mean really… I don't even like him! "Are you sure about that?" and what I didn't even realize he had me backed up to the school building.

"Umm…" and you know what he did next…he… he… KISSED ME!

And I must say he's really good at it too…

"Sorry couldn't help it." Said as he left with a goofy smile on his face.

And once he left I realize he never gave me his address. Waite a minute. I opened my hand and saw a piece of paper with the address and number to his house. He's good.

/Utonium household/

"Here." I threw the piece of paper at Mitch.

"Thanks!" he said happily.

"Hello Buttercup how was your first day of high school?" the professor asked.

"Umm… great." I said as I walked toward the staircase that lead to our rooms.

"Hey, B.C.? why's your face re-" Mitch asked.

And before he could finish I ran to my room and locked the door.

DAMN YOU BUTCH!


	6. Blaze and Mitch's Date

Butch's Pov.

"YOUR GOING ON A DATE!" I screamed. I mean come on. I know that I shouldn't be acting like this, but she's my sister. I can't let her go on a date with some guy I have no clue about. And even my brothers think it's a bad idea.

"YEAH, WE DON'T EVEN KNOW THE KID!" Boomer yelled. He almost looked as mad as me.

"AND WHERE THE HELL YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING, DRESSED LIKE THAT." Brick was right. She was wearing a black knit shirt that went over her shoulders, Black skinny jeans, brown boots, a gold cross, and a purple hat, she was definitely underdressed.

"On a date." She said with attitude.

Oh, no she didn't.

"Yeah more like having s-" Blaze threw her boot at Jordan's head so that he couldn't finish his sentence. "Oww! That hurt!"

"good." She said while putting her boot back on.

"So back to the problem at hand… WHO THE HELL IS THIS BOY!" wow I think that was the loudest, I think I've ever heard Brick yell.

"Mitch."

"Do we know him?" boomer said calmly

"Yes."

"How old is he?" Boomer asked

"I don't know… 14…15"

"What time is he coming?" Brick asked. Finally calming down.

"In 5 minutes." And now the screaming has come back.

"WHAT!" my brothers and I said at once.

"Wow Blaze, you sure know how to tick them off." Now it was my turn to hit Jordan in the head. But this time I took the Wii controller that was in his hand and smacked him with it. "Oww! Why is everyone hitting me in the head today!"

RING

RING

RING

We all stared at each other for a minute, and then me and my brothers attacked the door. But boomer tripped on Jordan's foot, which sent him flying to Brick, who ended up tackling me to the ground. As we looked up we saw Blaze putting on her leather jacket, and was about to open the door when she said "I knew that was going to happen. That's why I didn't even try to get the door. And I'll be home by 9. See ya. Oh and Guys?"

"Yeah?" Jordan stopped laughing and Boomer, Brick, and I looked up. And this is a lesson you all must learn, never, and I mean never ignore Blaze. She will kill you… and she won't take mercy.

"Stay away from my chocolates." She said as she closed the door. Lesson two never eat Blaze's Dark chocolate. Because like I said before, she'll kill you. (And unfortunately we all found out about this rule when it was our first Halloween together…bad memories.)

Blaze's Pov.

"Hey." Said to Mitch as I closed the door behind me.

"Hey. What happened in there I heard a lot of banging?"

"Oh, that was my brothers. They were wrestling to see who can have the TV." it wasn't a total lie; they did wrestle for the TV, just not at that exact moment.

"Oh, ok. So um I was thinking maybe we could go to place I found the other day and maybe have diner?" he asked. I have to say he looked really cute today he had on Black Leather Jacket, Black Cardigan, Black Skinny Jeans, Grey Hoodie, and Black Boots. And to add to the cuteness he was blushing so hard. Oh and that maybe because I was staring at him for too long.

Great Blaze, now you're blushing! He probably thinks you're a freak! Great going!

"Umm… you know, you look really cute when you blush." Great now I think my face looks like it's going to explode. How does he do this to me? He makes me feel…so weird… it's freaking me out.

"Thanks." Ok, I admit it I'm shy! And for the love of god I was razed by the Rowdy Ruff Boys! I'm not supposed to be shy! "So where is this 'place' at?" we have been walking for about 5 minutes, in other words I'm not a very patient girl. I think I got that from hanging out with Butch for too long.

"Right through here." He pointed to the little road leading into the forest. We walked through the bushes at the end of the road, and I couldn't believe my eyes. This place was beautiful. It had small lake in the middle of forest with wild flowers growing around it. And since it was 6 the sun was still out and it made the still water on the pond sparkle. It was just gorgeous view. I wish I could stay here forever.

When I turned around to tell Mitch how beautiful it was I saw that he was fixing up the picnic he left here for us. I was amazed.

"So… you like it?" he said nervously.

"Like it? I LOVE IT!" I yelled as I jumped at him to hug him. And he took me in with open arms. Wow I never even notice how tall and muscular he was. I wonder if he has a six pack.

"You're short." Wow great way to ruin the moment.

"You're just too tall" who I could stay here forever… oh I think I said that already. But this time I mean in his arms… his muscular arms .

/8:45/

All we were doing right now was sitting there talking about our families, laughing, and just sitting and looking at the moon.

"its 8:46, I should be taking you home."

"No! Forget 9 I'll make it 12." I said while leaning my head on his shoulder. He was hugging my waist and keeping me warm. I felt too comfy to move right now.

"But what'll happen if your brothers find out. They'll have my head." He said while putting his hands on his head.

"Fine but I want the next date to happen soon. Ok?" I said "And anyway I'll protect that pretty head of yours safe. No need to worry."

We got up and left 'our' lake. 5 minutes later we were already at my house. But before I opened the door I did the first thing that pooped into my head. I kissed him… and this time it wasn't on the cheek. And to top off my excitement he kissed me back. But of course this didn't get unnoticed by my mind reading brother and his 2 sidekicks.

"HEY NO ONE KISSES OUR SISTER AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Wow, they must of rehearsed that. But before they fully got to the door Mitch was gone…thank god.

"Hey, wait. Was that Mitch?" I mentally smacked myself. Boomer was piece of work.

_I know right but imagine your whole life with him. You only lived through 8 years._

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD BUTCH!" and I made sure I screamed in his ear (he has very sensitive ears by the way.)

"Butch, how many times do I have to tell you to stop talking and reading people's minds?" Brick asked

"A lot…"

Mitch's Pov.

/1:00 am/

SHE KISSED ME! SHE KISSED!

OH YEAH!

I'M A STAR! I'M A STAR!

"MITCH! I'LL THROW YOU TO THE STARS IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP!" Buttercup yelled from her bedroom (which is just down the hall from mine.)

"well maybe you should stop reading my mind…" I whispered. This probably wasn't the best thing to do since she can most likely hear me.

"DAMN STRAIGHT I CAN! SO GO TO SLEEP! OR BOY, YOUR GOING TO WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!"

"Ok." I mumbled and fell straight asleep.

**Well I hoped you liked this one. I made it longer (1,315) and I hope you like it? Please review! I want to hear any suggestions on what I should do for Blossom and Brick because they're next. So any Blossom and Brick fans please give me some advice! **

**Love, Freaky-Hazel-Eyed-Girl**


	7. Not a Date!

Brick's prov.

/2 weeks after the date/

It's been two weeks into school and Blaze already has a boyfriend. I should be pissed but I'm not. As much as I want to hate Mitch for stealing my little sisters heart, I just can't, he seems like a nice guy, and to add to the craziness, he's Blossom's cousin. Which in a way is helpful. You see I've been trying to get Blossom to go out with me…but she doesn't trust me. She always says "That at any moment I can turn the other way." Look I get that I was bad but come on. Isn't she supposed to give second chances and be good to everyone you meet, and not smack the guy in the head with a hardcover Math books (trust me…it hurts like hell) just because he called you hot.

"Mr. Jojo. Please pay attention. I'm not saying this twice." Mrs. Smith said. But she ended up saying it again for Boomer. And I can't believe I'm about to say this but, ever since Boomer saw Bubbles the first day of school he's been getting A+'s, just to impress Barbie in the front row.

When I looked to my left I saw Blossom get up to write the right answers on the board. I guess Ms. Smith isn't that smart after all.

But when she turned around I decided to turn up the Brick charm and maybe finally win her over… I mean she can't be that hard to crack… thank god my counterpart isn't Buttercup.

_I heard that Brick! And for your information Buttercup will crack! Do you hear me! SHE WILL CRACK!_

OWW! Butch, stop yelling in my head. And didn't we have this talk? No more reading people's mind!

_Ok, sorry._

God, brothers.

_I can still hear yo-_

BUTCH!

"Sorry." Butch whispered next to me.

As I was saying I turned up the charm as she sat down in her seat. She sat right in front of me and to my left. I bent over my desk and whispered in her ear. "Yo, Bloss."

She blushed so hard that the blush turned into the shade of red that was on my shirt. And that's Blood Red.

"What?" she hissed back.

"Kitty's got claws."

"Yeah and this Kitty isn't afraid of using them." She said with the same venom as the last time.

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"Oh I don't know. How about the fact that you guys almost killed us and then tried to really kill us?" ok she has a point, I would hate someone who did that to me and my family.

"But we changed. What do I have to do to show you that and make you stop hating us?"

"I don't hate Boomer…" she said in a quiet voice. Yeah no one hates Boomer. And that maybe because he's the cute one… I'm so going to kill Boomer latter.

"So you just hate Butch, Blaze, and me." The reason why I didn't say Jordan was because none of them met him yet, and even if they did, they would be all over him saying "Aww! he's so cute… can we keep him… he is just the cutest boy in the world" yeah see that's why we don't invite dates over to the house.

"No! I love Blaze she and Mitch make a cute couple. I like Butch, but he can be annoying." So it is just me?

"So just me…?"

"…" she stayed quiet. I knew it. _Girls_

_I know how you feel._

Butch… I gave him a death glare.

"Sorry."

"No…" what I said in my head as I turned to Blossom. "I don't hate you… but if you want to take me somewhere to talk and this does not mean a date! Fine, but if you do anything that might make me think you're going to hurt my family. I'll kill you… if Buttercup didn't do that already." She said while passing me a note that said.

_Tonight. Starbucks. 7:00. Pick me up at (you can make up any address I was to lazy to, so, yeah.). don't be late._

_ -Blossom_

YES!

"It's not a date." She said finally turning around in her seat to listen to the teacher, which I doubt I think she's thinking about me…

_God, and I thought I was cocky._

"Butch…" I hissed at him.

"Sorry…"

_Hello people I'm really sorry this ones shorter than the last one. I have a test tommorro and I have to study and I might not even wright tomorro because I have another test on Friday. But I will put on another chapter on Friday. Ok? And if you want to send in your stories for the challenge you can message me the story or tell me the name of it and I'll find it. Well see you next time… _


	8. The River Cafe

Blossom's Pov.

I can't believe I did that. I mean really what went through my head to say that? I was walking home from school today and it's all because I had to clear my head. I mean come on, how could I say yes to… to…

"Hey, babe! See ya latter."

TO THAT THING!

I looked next to me and there was Brick. He was walking to my right.

"why are you walking home don't you know how to fly?"

"Yes I do and don't call me babe! And brick…"

"Yes?"

"GO HOME!" and after saying that I flew home but not after hearing this:

"SEE YOU LATTER OH AND NICE UNDERWARE, BABE!"

I was so mad I flew superspeed all the way home locked my bedroom door behind me. And when I turned around… "AHH!" I screamed "What are you doing in my room?"

"When were you going to tell us you were going to go on a date with Brick?" Bubbles asked while in my closet.

"It's not a date!"

"Sure…" Buttercup was lying on my bed watching TV.

"Shut up, Buttercup." I said.

"I found it!" Bubbles yelled from my closet.

"What did you find?" Buttercup and I asked at the same time.

"The perfect outfit for your date, silly!"

"IT'S NOT A DATE!" but I had to admit the outfit she picked out was pretty cute… no keep on track, I cannot go on that date with Brick.

"You said D-A-T-E" Buttercup said.

"I did not."

"so did."

"NOT"

"DID"

"NOT"

"DID"

"NOT"

"DID"

"NOT"

"NOT"

"DI-NOT"

"HA! I got you!"

"NO-"

"GIRLS!"

"Sorry…" Buttercup and I said together.

"Now blossom get change."

"But-"

"NOW!"

"Ok." I said while getting my clothes and going to the bathroom. After about spending 1 hour in the bathroom I was done. I had on light pink blouse with a white skirt and a white belt. Once I walked out Bubbles gave me my light pink flats and a pink headband. As I put them on I heard the doorbell ring.

Crap he's here.

"Wow, I've never really heard you curse." Buttercup said.

"Shut up. Do I look ok?"

"Why should you care? I thought you didn't like him and this wasn't a date."

God do I hate Buttercup right now.

"I heard that."

Ahh!

"Blossom you're going to be late!" The professor yelled from down stairs.

Oh great he met Brick…Maybe if he doesn't like him I don't have to go.

"Umm… Professor have you met my boyfriend…Brick from the RowdyRuff Boys." I said as I came down the stairs. The last time any of us and I mean me and Bubbles have ever brought a Boyfriend home the professor always hated them.

"Yes, I have… and I must say… I like this one." I was shocked, Buttercup and Mitch were laughing so hard I think they were crying, and Brick Blushed so hard he matched his shirt.

"I knew it was a date!" Bubbles jumped up and down with joy.

"You are so not going to live this down." Buttercup said while laughing.

"Sucker." Mitch said as he tried to help buttercup up to her feet.

"Agh! Let's just go already." I said while dragging Brick outside.

Once outside I saw that there was a limo parked outside my house. My mouth was probably hitting the ground right about now.

"Mojo Got us a limo when we were at Cityville. So I asked one of the drives to come down and take us to the restaurant." What? A restaurant? All I said was Starbucks!

"I'm not dressed for that!"

"No need to worry. You look perfect." Wow I've never seen this side of Butch before. He's nicer and well he's always been hot but… you all have better not say a word about this to anyone, but I think I maybe falling for Brick Jojo.

"So you ready, Babe?" never mind. And that's when it hit me we're at the restaurant Brick was talking about. It was The River Café (this place is real people and it's beautiful! Tell your boyfriends to take you there! Jk!).

Ok I'm officially in love with Brick Jojo!

"Come on." He said as he took my hand and lead me to the restaurant. We were seated in no time. And then we ordered our food.

"So you like it?" he asked.

After taking my first bite out of my food, how was it not to like it. "I love it!"

"Good and when you're done I have to give you something else." Wow this boy is really proving me he's good.

"What is it?" I asked. Oh come on like you don't want to know what he's hiding either?

"It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises." I said while taking another bite of my food.

/40 minutes later/

God! I'm full! Now it's time for the surprise! I can't wait!

"You ready?" he asked while helping me into the limo.

"Yeah." I waited patiently. And I guess he saw it on my face because he said:

"You have to go home to see it!"

Why…?

"Ok…"

"Don't worry… if you liked this date then maybe we can go on another one just not as expensive…" he said while showing me his wallet. I felt bad it was empty.

"Umm… yeah I'd like that…" I said as I got out of the car. I checked my watch to see what time it was 8:35.

"See you tomorrow, Babe."

"Yea, see you tomorrow." I was too happy to yell at him. Once I got inside I went straight to my room, I also completely forgot about the surprise that is until I saw it. They were pink roses and a lot of them too. They covered my whole bed, which by the way is a queen size! And there was a card on my bed too. When I opened it said:

_Dear Blossom,_

_I have so much to say to you. _

_But I know it will be too soon._

_I hope you can just give me one thing_

_That I desire,_

_It'll be a honor to be your boyfriend._

_Only if you desire it as well as to be my girlfriend._

_Brick Jojo_

OH HELL YES!

_**Another chapter I hope I got what you all were looking for. Love, Freaky-Hazel-Eyed-Girl**_


	9. The Plan

Butch's Pov.

She's been avoiding me for about 2 weeks… it's getting hard to tell if she likes me or not… and I'm getting sick of not knowing. It's so easy to tell if a girls into you… well because you can read their mind, but Buttercup… she knows how to not let me know she likes me or not… but I'm just as good. You see her sisters, my brothers, Blaze, Mitch, and I have made up this plan to finally get Buttercup to admit she loves me… right?

"Hi, Boomie!" Great the Blondes are back at it again. And the worst part they're Making out at the end of the couch… GREAT!

You see they have been going out ever since they met at school… and went out secretly, until we caught Boomer trying to fly out his window. Yeah not a success.

"can you stop making out and help me with the plan." I said starting to get pissed off at them.

"Butch clam down." Brick said while walking in through the door with Blaze, Mitch, and Blossom.

"Yeah, there's nothing to worry about. The plan is Fool Proof." Blaze said.

"Well if it's Fool proof than why is Butch in it?" Boomer is so dead. I tried to chock him but Mitch and Brick grabbed my arms and held me back.

"Boomer shut up and Butch calm down." Brick said.

"Yeah and since the Masquerade dance is next week and Buttercup is sadly being forced to go, you can go in a mask and she won't know who you are, then you find out if she likes you, kiss her, and I finally have another sister-in-law!" Blaze said in her I'm-a-know-it-all voice. And how she said it seemed easy… but we're talking about Buttercup here.

"Yeah and when has Buttercup ever do what she's told?" I asked. Looking at Blossom's and Bubbles's faces told me that they knew just what to do.

"Don't worry about that, just worry about how you're going to find out if she likes you or not." Blossom said. Great put the not in there why don't you.

"Hey, guys, where is Buttercup anyway?" I asked.

"In soccer practice. Why?" Mitch asked.

"Nothing. I'm going for a walk." I said as I left my house. I went toward the soccer field and decided to watch her… I know stalkerish but I'm also a very competitive person. So if we do go out maybe we can have a little soccer competition… you know a friendly one.

/35 minutes latter/

When the practice was over I walked up to her.

"Hey, Babe." I said surprising her.

"What are you doing here?"

"What no 'Hi butch! How are you?'" I asked getting closer.

"Nope, now why are you here?" she said friendly.

"I just have a couple of questions for you."

"What are they?"

"Well one of them was what did you think of me when you saw me?"

"I met stupid again." She said bluntly…

"what do you think of me now?"

"a stalker."

"Last one… how was our kiss…? In other words your first kiss." I said finally backing her up to the goal. And she looks really hot Blushing and sweating her heart out. And I dicied that just this once will be a good way to find out was to read her mind… just this once.

_Buttercup don't blush… don't think about the kiss… you hated it… never again… oh for god's sake I just want him to kiss me again… wait he can read minds too… shit he probably heard._

Now I had to make myself look like I read her mind… even though I was doing my happy dance in my head… I asked her again getting closer and closer… till our noses touched. "so" I whispered.

"Umm… gre-I mean bad really bad…" she said. I got closer till I felt her breath on my lips. She closed her eyes ready for the kiss… that'll never come. I turned and left, as much as I wanted that kiss… I mean I wanted it so bad… but I had to go with my plan.

Before I left the park I turned around and saw her staring at the sky with the brightest blush I think I ever saw on her… I think sh- no, I know she is the most beautiful girl in this world… I can't wait till she's mine.

_**Hey sorry this is really late I had writer's block and even though this isn't as good as the other ones but I just needed to show you guys the plan and how far away the dance is… but no worries. I think this story will end in maybe the next 2-3 chapters. Review and tell me what I should do and send in your stories! I would love to read them!**_

_**Freaky-Hazel-Eyed-Girl **___


	10. Dress Shopping

Bubbles's Pov.

We are going shopping!

_Shut up Bubbles!_

Oh Buttercup, it isn't that bad…

_Yes it is…I don't want to even go to the dance and I am sadly forced to and now this… dress shopping's going to be the end of me…_

Stop being a baby!

"AHH! Are we there yet!" Buttercup yelled. We were looking for a really nice dress store and we still haven't found one…

"Found it!" I screamed. And there it was the perfect dress… it was light blue it was an aqua colored dress and it had little rhinestones on the hem line at the bottom of the skirt. It was gorgeous, and not to menschen Boomer will like it too… now that I think of it what are the boys going to wear or what is Butch going to wear?

"HEY! Bubbles wait up!" Buttercup yelled after me… I was running so fast to the store to get the dress-

BOOM!

I stopped and looked behind myself. There was HIM. He looked really mad… I turned to look for my sisters… they were at the other side of the mall.

_Bubbles get the left... Blossom get the right… I got the front…_

_**Ok!**_

Good… we'll take HIM down in no time…

_And let me just say 'no time' is going to take forever!_

_**Buttercup focus.**_

_Ok…_

It was really hard to fight HIM. He must of gotten stronger… when we would punch him he would doge, but when he tried to hit us… he hit his mark… and it really hurt.

"Bubbles Stop complaining." Buttercup said as she picked herself up from the floor.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not as tough as you are." I said with my pouty face… I always get what I want with this face.

"GIRLS NOT A GOOD TIME! Bubbles get the citizens to safety, Buttercup lets end this." Blossom said.

I was already to go when I heard a scream I turned around to see what had happened it was Buttercup she was hurt… and badly too. I had to end this now… once you hurt my sisters your dead… do you hear me…? DEAD!

Blossom and I charged with all our might and punched him so hard that I think all his teeth were broken.

"Bubbles go check if buttercup's ok… I'll go take HIM to the police." She said while throwing an unconscious HIM over her shoulder and flew off to the police station.

I ran as fast as I could to Buttercup, who was across the mall. She was crying so hard… and for the record I've never…and I mean never seen her cry.

"I can hear you… OWW!" she yelled. She was clutching her leg so hard I thought it was going to brake… oh her leg… OH NO HER LEG'S BROKEN!

"No shit, Sherlock." She mumbled. I was too scared to pick her up and accidently hurt her even more… but I had to take her to the hospital fast. So I grabbed her left arm and put it around my shoulder and I put my right arm around her waist, I made sure that she felt comfortable before flying. After a couple of minutes we were flying to the hospital.

Once we got there they took Buttercup to get her leg x-rayed. And I called Blossom, Mitch, and the Professor. After about 5 minutes I realized I had a date with Boomer today… just great first my sister gets hurt, then I can't buy that one of a kind dress, and now my date with Boomer had to be canceled.

I got my cell phone out ready to dial when I heard to hospital doors open.

"I saw what happened."

"How is she?"

"Is she okay?"

"Dumb shit, if she was okay she wouldn't be in the hospital."

I turned around to see Blaze, Brick, and Butch smacking Boomer in the head.

"Hey! Can you guys stop fighting!" I look to see behind the 4 siblings to see a boy. He looked a little bit taller than Blaze; he had Light brown eyes and dark almost black hair. He was also wearing a black long sleeved ACDC t-shirt and Gray lose skinny jeans. He reminded me of Blaze.

"Umm… who are you?" Blossom asked. I also wanted to know as well.

"I'm Jordan, Blaze's brother. Nice to meet you." He put his hand out to shake our hands. Aww he is so sweet.

"AWW! YOU'RE SO CUTE!" Blossom and I screamed while giving him a hug.

"I knew we shouldn't have brought him." Butch mumbled. Boomer and Brick smacked their heads.

"I told you so!" Blaze said wile laughing at them… I wonder why?

"Umm. Excuse me but are you professor Utonium?" the doctor asked

"Yes I am. How is she?" the professor asked. He was so scared when he heard that Buttercup got hurt.

"She's going to be alright. All she has is a broken leg. With enough rest, she will be up and running in about 2 weeks." He said happily. And right now there was nothing to be happy about.

"WHAT!" we all screamed. You see the dance is this Friday and today is Sunday. We only have 4 days to pick out dresses (and you know Buttercup, she hates dress shopping and she'll use this as an advantage.), get shoes, and find the perfect masks. And now Buttercup will have to go in a cast… great.

After about 30 minutes Buttercup came out in a wheelchair. I looked quickly at Butch. He looked so sad. I felt so bad for him. After we got home (the Jojo family came with us.) Blossom helped Buttercup take a bath. While the Jojo's and I figured out what to do about 'Plan BC' (well actually Jordan was playing his D.S.).

"How is she going to go to the dance now!" I yelled as fell on the sofa. Boomer was rubbing my back to calm me down.

"Hey, Blaze check to see if she'll be able to walk with the cast by then." Brick said.

"Ok." She said. Then she looked like she was staring out to space. This was the first time I ever saw her see the future before, and guessing by how Mitch was standing over her protectively…this was his first time too. "She'll be fine by then. No need to worry, but I'm going to have to get her, her outfit for Friday." I was about to ask why when I realized that Blossom and I aren't really good at picking out clothes for Buttercup, and since Blaze dresses similar to her… it'll be easier for her to get her dress.

"Ok! It's a plan, how about we go shopping on Tuesday?" I asked.

"Sure why not, and I'll bring the boys." I laughed as I saw Brick's, Boomer's, and Butch's eyes go wide.

"And we'll bring Mitch." now Mitch stopped laughing and had the same look as the boys.

"It's a date." She said while picking up her bag to leave "And the plan is still on."

"I'm so lucky I don't have a girlfriend. They're too commanding." Jordan said while leaving the house.

"Oh shut up!" Boomer, Butch, Brick, and Mitch said at the same time.

"See you guys tomorrow. Bye!" I waved as they flew (Butch holding Jordan by his shirt.) home.

_**Hey guys. I just want clear up some things like and Blaze were not created by chemical x they were normal children that Mojo shot with a beam to give them powers to help the RowdyRuff Boys in defeating the PowerPuff Girls 's name isn't her real name and you'll find that out soon 3. Jordan doesn't have powers like Blaze or the RowdyRuff Boys; he was saved before he could get hit 4. if you have any questions just ask and please do the challenge… it's on my page. **_

_**I hoped you like it. **___


	11. At a soccer game with a Gentleman

Buttercup's Pov.

WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE MONDAY! WHY!

I yelled in my head!

"Because yesterday was Sunday." I turned around to see who it was… and just my luck it was the guy that gave me my first kiss. "I knew it, it was your first kiss!"

"And how's that"

"You don't kiss very well"

_Lie she kissed really good…_

"And you do know that I can read your mind too." I said.

"Well anyway how is your leg feeling?" he asked, which shocked me to see that he actually cared… I mean he gets that look whenever I have one of my soccer practices or… OH SHIT I HAVE THE TORNAMENT TODAY!

"I HATE THIS CAST!" I screamed. This was going to be my first tournament and I can't even play… thanks leg. I looked down at my leg it wasn't really a cast it was more like a boot than anything, it was black and gray… but to top of this whole injured look I was still in a wheelchair. I mean I've been trying to walk but I just fall straight to the ground… but Blaze says I'll be walking by Friday.

"Hey how about I take you to the game and you can watch while I play?" I was kind of shocked that he was being so nice to me… heck even Princess was being nicer than usual, when I bumped into her with my wheelchair and all she said was "Watch it Buttercup." And usually it's "Move out of my way you Bitchy whore." See so much nicer.

"Umm… sure but don't we have to go to the mall?" I mean I don't want to go to the mall but I already make my sisters do a lot for me today so imagine what it's going to be like for a whole 2 or 3 weeks… and all they want is for me to go shopping get a dress jewelry and a nice shoe (people she has a cast thingy on her leg…she can't wear shoes over it so she just wears one.). And for me to go to the dance with them… that isn't so hard… Right?

"No we don't. Blaze is going to get your dress and mask. So there's no need to worry. And all you have to do is tell them." Butch said.

We were still at school actually I was standing outside the Boy's locker-room he came out in just shorts… wow… hot… 6 pack… hot… I think I'm grooling.

I turned around to see a laughing Butch putting on his shirt. Aww there goes the view.

"I love how open you are." He said while laughing.

"whatever can I borrow your phone I left mine at the house?" I asked putting out my hand.

"Sure" he handed me his phone… and it happened again… whenever he touches me or kisses me… these sparks come up.

I dialed Blossom's number and waited for her to pick up…

Hello?

**Hey Blossom can I go to the soccer game tonight?**

Sure why not.

**Ok! Bye see you at home.**

Ok! But buttercup you can't play just watch.

**I know that.**

Yeah I know, but I know you!

**Ok bye!**

Bye!

I hung up the phone and gave it to Butch. he put it in his pocket and started to walk toward me.

"HEY! Put me down!" I yelled he was caring me bridal style and had my wheelchair around his left shoulder…damn he's strong.

"Damn straight."

"Cocky much."

"I was born that way."

And in no time he ran us to the soccer field in less than 5 seconds he first put me down on the bleachers and opened the wheelchair and picked me up AGAIN and put me down in the wheelchair. He was really acting like a gentleman… and I kind of like it.

_**I know this one's short but I wanted to get buttercup and butch in there. So review I love reviews you people are great! **___


	12. The Mall and The Game

Blaze's Pov.

Yes time to get the dresses! Its 5:30 Butch and Buttercup are on their da- I mean are at their game… well he wishes it was a date. You see I'm not the type of girl that likes to dress up real fancy and go to nice dances… but this is an exception… it's the 'BC' plan.

"Butch is lucky." Mitch mumbled as we looked for my dress. "Hey I think I found it!" I ran over to him to see what he picked… and let me just say it was horrific looking. It was pink (not my color. Sorry Blossom.) with a black sparkly belt, a V-neck thing that was cut all the way down to my bellybutton, not to menschen that the skirt part was underwear short.

"Hell no, I'm not going to wear that to the dance." I said while glaring at him.

"Who said it was for the dance." He eyed me perversely.

Guys are so weird. I thought as I smacked him in the head playfully.

As I turned around I saw it… My dress… it was the one I wore in my vision. It was a short (not even as close to as short as the slutty dress Mitch picked out.) Black dress that tied at the back of the neck it had a V-neck (again not as low as the other dress.) and at the skirt it looked like flaps. (_**weird I know but the dress in real life is epic! And cool!**_). I hurried and got my size, and in my super speed I ran to the changing rooms to try on the dress… and once I steped out you should of seen the look on Mitch's face… priceless… and out of nowhere he grabbed my waist ans kissed me right on the lips… I'm in heaven right now…

Brick's Pov.

I hate shopping. Blossom has tried on about ten different dresses saying that they all make her look fat or it was ugly. Just pick one it doesn't matter as long as I get to see what's underneath them.

SMACK!

"hey what was that for?" I said while rubbing my head I looked up… and oh mama was she hot.

"I didn't even need Buttercup's powers to know what you were thinking." She said. I really couldn't focus on the speech she was giving me because… Damn that dress was hot on her… Damn I'm turning into Butch… you see she was wearing this light pink spaghetti strap dress that hit the floor… WOW!

whistle!

Whistle!

I turned around to see who was doing that and I see these guys whistling at my girl… MY GIRL!

"GET A LIFE!" I yelled I was pissed.

"Overprotective much." She said while giving me a kiss on the cheek. "So I'm getting this one."

She turned to go back to the changing room, and that's when it hit me… guys will be looking at her like those other guys. "I HATE THAT DRESS!"

Boomer's Pov.

I can't believe I said I hated shopping. We already got our masks and my suite and now we were off to find the dress Bubbles found when HIM attacked. Not even 10 minutes later we found the store with the dress.

"Oh Boomer we found it! I can't believe we found it!" she said happily and hugged me. Ahe hurried and put on the dress… I think it was just beautiful on her … I can't wait till the dance! I thought happily.

I love shopping… with Bubbles that is.

Buttercup's Pov.

We won the tournament I was so happy for my team I could just jump up and down… to bad I have this stupid boot on.

Butch's Pov.

I was really happy we won, but I felt really sad about buttercup not being able to play. I asked the coach if I could sit out and stay with her but he said that since Buttercup was out already he needed me to stay. And when we won I ran as fast as my super speed could take me, I ran to the other side of the field picked Buttercup up bridal style and ran just as fast back to the team to get our trophies. After about an hour of partying we got to Buttercup's house at 12.

"Hey guys." I whispered as I got inside.

"where have you 2 been" Blossom whispered in her mother tone.

"we won and she wanted to go to the after party. So I let her… now where's her room?" I asked already going up the stairs.

"Down the hall the last door on the left."

"I opened the door and took her to her bed when I saw the dress Blaze got her." It was dark green heart shaped dress with a black design, and a black flat, and a black sweater. And right next to her dress was her mask it was just a solid black mask with a green holder (handle stick thingy.).

Wow she's going to look hot.

I moved all the stuff that was on the bed and put her under the cover. And wrote a note and left it on her nightstand.

"I love you…" I whispered and kissed her on her forehead.

_**Hey guys just so you know Mitch doesn't have power's he is the professor's brother's son. (I know weird) so any way the next chapter is the dance so I hope you enjoy. **___


	13. The Masqurade Dance

_**Hello people of fanfiction I have gotten 38 reviews! I'm so happy! And since it's Valentine 's Day and I'm in a very good mood (which usually I am.). I give you the last chapter of 'They're back?'**_

Blaze's Pov.

It's dinally Friday and the plan is going smoothly. Well except for Princess coming every ten minutes over to Butch and asking him to go to the dance with her… like I said smoothly.

BEEP!  
BEEP!  
BEEP!

Yes school is over! I walked out of my class with Mitch's arm around my shoulder.

"So, Babe, you're going over my house while I go over your house right?" at the last minute Bubbles had asked if I could come over after school and stay till we had to go to the dance. I accepted and poor Mitch was kicked out of his temporary home.

"Yep." I said as we finally got out of that hell we call school. We were about to kiss when Butch (not surprising by the way… I saw this coming just before we got into second period.).

"So you ready to go Mitchy boy!" he said before grabbing Mitch by the caller and dragging him to our house.

"See you latter!" I yelled to Mitch

"Bye, Babe!"

"Don't call her Babe!" he smacked Mitch on the head.

"OWW!"

"Hey! Don't hit him!" I yelled. Crazy Brothers.

_I can hear you!_

Stupid telepathic powers!

_Hey! I can hear you too!_ Buttercup yelled in my head, which by the way you do not want to know how bad it hurts!

I turned around to see Buttercup Blossom and Bubbles.

"You do know I have ears, and that you can talk right?"

"Yeah, but I chose not to."

We all started walking to the Utonium's house hold.

/6:30/

Mitch's Pov.

We were playing Mario race cart (_**something like that.**_) Jordan was in first, Butch in second, Brick and Boomer were tied in third. And I quickly looked at my watch to see what time it was… SHIT!

"OWW! Don't yell in your head!" Butch said as he gave me a death glare.

"I won't be the only one yelling if we are late for the dance!" I yelled while running into Blaze's room to get changed, it looked a lot like Buttercup's room except it was more Black and purple than Black and green. And I'm guessing the guys finally understood what I meant and ran into their room to get changed.

/6:55/

We did the impossible… we got changed in under 30 minutes!

"Yo, Brick!" Jordan yelled while trying to beat Mario in the cart game.

"Yeah?"

"Who's going to watch over me? Because Valery says I can't be trusted." Valery who the hell is Valery.

I guess Butch read my mind because he said "It's Blaze's real name. She doesn't use it because it reminds her to much of her old self… the normal life she'll never get back. And we are the only ones that can say it. She even asks all the teachers to call her Blaze and not Valery." Wow I never knew that. "Good and keep it that way until she tells you."

"Shit I forgot!"

"Hey no cursing around a kid."

"Shut up Boomer!"

"Well I guess we can leave you alone. Just say that Tatiana had to leave early. So don't pick up the phone or open the door or talk to anyone got it!" Brick yelled while he grabbed his jacket and the keys to the house. Butch grabbed me by the caller again and flew to the Dance as fast as we could. No the plan is in action.

You see Buttercup doesn't know that Butch is coming; she thinks he hates these things, which he does. He then has to persuade her to dance with him as 'Romeo' (_**Valentine's Day fever!**_). And then he will trick her into saying she loves him. He shows his true self. And badabig badaboom they kiss and it's happily ever after the end.

We hurried and put our masks on all of us had the masks that reached our noses while Butch had a face mask. Brick, Boomer, and I walked in with the girls and got seated at our table while Butch came in 5 minutes later and stood at door waiting till all of us were dancing (or doing other stuff.).

Smack!

"OWW!"

"Stop being such a pervert. You'll get what I give you but later." She winked at me and stood up and dragged me to the dance floor. I had to admit she looked pretty with curls in her hair and make up on her face.

Buttercup's Pov.

They left me… all of them left me. Brick and Blossom went on the dance floor, Boomer and Bubbles were taking pictures with their friends (Jocks and Cheerleaders), while Blaze and Mitch were- wait were are mitc-never mind I don't want to know!

"Excuse me but is this seat taken?"

"Why yes it-" I stopped I looked at him again. He was pretty hot. Except I couldn't see his face he had a face mask on. "No." why did I just say that.

"Why are you here by yourself?"

"Because no one had the guts to ask me here. And any way what the hell's your name, dude?"

"Romeo. And yours?"

"Buttercup."

"Well buttercup, do you have a boyfriend?" he asked.

"No."

"Do you like anyon-"

"Look I know who you are."

"Oh and who?"

"Butch when you guys came over our house after the hospital. You guys were talking about a plan, the B.C. plan. And I know you like me and you know I like you. So what's the point of going through all this trouble?"

"because…" he finally took the mask off and now I can see his face he was blushing so hard. "Because I wanted you to say it…"

"What say I like you?"

"No…"

"Than what?"

"Say that you love me!" I sware It got quite when he yelled but when I looked around no one was looking at us. But just in case I grabbed Butch by the arm and dragged his ass out side… damn I should have brought my jacket.

"Here." He handed me his jacket. I put it on and then just stared at him until someone said something and of course it was me.

"Why?"

"Because…"

"You've never told me that you loved me. Why should I say it?"

"Because…" he mumbled something but I couldn't hear it.

"What?"

"I said. Because I'm scared." He looked to the side. I laughed. "What so funny?"

"Oh shut up you scaredy cat. And just kiss me." I said as I grabbed his collar and kissed him. And not that long after he kissed back.

"I love you." I said when we ended the kiss.

"I love you too." We kissed again but this time we were interrupted.

FLASH!

We turned around to see what that was. And when we did we saw Mitch and Blaze had taken a picture of us. Oh they are so dead!

"WE'RE GOING TO KILL YOU!" we screamed as we chased them inside. Yeah this is the best plan ever.

Butch's Pov.

Best plan ever! "WHEN I GET YOU 2 YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" yeah best plan ever!

_**Hey guys this is the end but tomorrow or today if I'm not that lazy I was thinking of doing another chapter but it was going to be dedicated to Jordan. So yeah tell me what you think. Review. Like it. And just write! I love you all especially:**_

_**animeskullgirl16**_

_**She-Pirates kick-BUTT**_

_**InuKikfan4ever**_

_**kukibaby03**_

_**inluvwitheverything**_

_**supersweetluvbug**_

_**aoi123456789**_

_**Butt3rCupRokS**_

_**And all you readers!**_


	14. The Prince and Cinderella

Jordan's Pov.

You see now that my brothers have Girlfriends, and my sister has a boyfriend. I'm left all by myself. I mean I like them (Blossom, Bubble, Buttercup, and Mitch), it's just now I'm left by myself. And trust me it's not really that fun when your all by yourself. Sometimes it even scares me. And I'm only 11.

Bam!

Dang! I ran into someone! See I told you being alone is not fun.

"Sorry." I said while rubbing my head.

"No I'm sorry." I looked up. And wow I must have gone to heaven or something, because she's an angel. Wow I have really got to stop hanging out with Boomer when Bubbles is around. And she really was an angel. She had Black long curly hair, light blue eyes, and tan skin. She even had an accent… so she must be new.

"Umm… you must be new. My name's Jordan. And yours?"

"Dulce… it means sweet in Spanish… I'm from Spain my family just moved here." She said as we shock hands. "well I must go it is almost 6. If I'm not home in time my family will worry." She said getting the final paper that had flew out of her backpack.

"Hey maybe we can hang out some time?"

"That will be nice." She said while waving me bye. She turned the block. I was about to go home when I realized she left her Mickey Mouse keychain (_**no keys you know the ones that hang on your back pack it just fell off.**_). Now I feel like the prince from that story with the missing shoe… what's it called… oh yeah Cinderella.

Now I didn't feel like skating anymore so I just went home. Once inside I screamed "I FINALLY GOT A GIRL TO TALK TO ME!" but guess what I found out when I turned around, my siblings were back from there dates. And they were laughing at me so hard that they looked like they were going to pee themselves.

"Ha-ha, so now it's revenge time." Valery said (_**Blaze but only Jordan really calls her by her real name.**_).

"Did I ever say I was sorry for making fun of u in front of the Utoniums, because I really am?" Great I'm screwed.

"Hey. No cursing. Not even in your head."

_**THE END!**_


End file.
